Fisuras
by Vejibra Momiji
Summary: En éste espacio sin sonidos, en aquella pared blanca que nos separa, encontramos un segundo donde todo se fisura. Sasuke/Hinata - Reto UST


**********Título: **Fisuras  
******Reto: **UST ~ Unresolved Sexual Tension  
******Fandom: **Naruto**  
****Claim: **Sasuke Uchiha/Hinata Hyuuga  
******Palabras: **3.275**  
****Advertencias: **Character Death, angst, drama y deseos prohibidos.**  
****Notas:** Largo, no estoy segura de que esté bien, lo escribí a media noche porque el trabajo no me da más tiempo libre y disculpen las fallas ortográficas, mi teclado esta dañado y yo estoy más dormida que despierta; fanfiction realizado para la comunidad **Crack and Roll **de livejournal como parte de sus retos anuales.  
**Dedicatoria: **No soy fan de la pareja, pero dedico este fanfiction, a cada una de sus fans. **_Espero les agrade._**  
******Disclaimer:** Derechos Reservados a Masashi Kinomoto. La historia no tiene fin de lucro, es solo por entretenimiento.

**

* * *

**"**Fisuras"**

"_Pocos sospechan al percibir la primera fisura en una pieza de porcelana que esa delgada línea basta para hacerla estallar" _  
**– **_**Nurria Barrios**_

**— o —**

_Ella_ era viuda.

_Él_ estaba casado.

**— o —**

_La vio,_ por primera vez, cuando las hojas de los árboles alrededor de la aldea comenzaron a teñirse de naranja brillante, enmarcando con vistosos colores el final del verano; llevando a sus cuestas la muerte del Hokage.

Una repentina enfermedad había arrebatado su joven vida como la tormenta más poderosa sobre una débil palmera. Ahora, solo quedaban los vestigios de un sin número de recuerdos y batallas que poco a poco parecían esfumarse.

En silencio como una muñeca de porcelana, pudo distinguir su figura femenina vestida con un elegante kimono negro adornado de flores blancas. Llevaba el cabello oscuro –violeta– suelto de tal manera que caía sobre su espalda, y sus ojos grises parecían tener menos vida de lo habitual.

Su sonrisa tímida era triste.

Aclarando su garganta, se levantó de su lugar y como era de suponerse se acercó a ella, se inclinó, dando sus respetos y condolencias, mientras su rostro pálido mantenía la expresión fría de siempre.

Desviando su mirada con lentitud, posó sus ojos negros sobre la vasija dorada que llevaba la joven viuda entre sus manos temblorosas. _Ahí_, se encontraba su viejo amigo, _**no**_, se corrigió, su mejor amigo; el hermano que había dado todo por salvarlo, y a quién agradecía _la vida_ que llevaba.

En ese momento, súbitamente, la joven mujer se tambaleó, soltando el preciado objeto que sostenía con ahincó. Sin que pudiera detenerse, tomó su brazo; rozando sus manos heladas con las de la muchacha –por un instante– para sostener la urna de cenizas a la par que evitaba que se desplomará del dolor.

El contacto mutuo provocó en su mente, una pregunta que por días lo perseguiría, ¿por qué aquellas manos que parecían tan frágiles eran a la vez _tan cálidas_?

**— o —**

Aquella tarde el sol resplandecía con un hermoso ocaso en el cielo otoñal, matizando la expansión celestial de un rojo intenso casi como el fuego. Caminaba solo, como casi todos los días, por aquel callejón que usualmente lo llevaba al distrito Uchiha.

Le agradaba pasear por el lugar, pues estaba rodeado de árboles de cerezos que acompasados bailaban al unisonó cuando el viento soplaba. Era una vista agradable, y pacífica, que le evitaba recordar sus problemas personales.

_Sin embargo_ algo cambió en el ambiente, cuando _localizó_ a otro transeúnte imprevisto a la vista de su camino.

Aquella mujer estaba ataviada de un kimono color rosa decorado con flores moradas y llevaba el cabello sujeto en un elegante bucle. Miraba los cielos en silencio, como si quisiera perderse en ellos.

Frunciendo el ceño se dedico a examinar la figura femenina; lo más seguro es que aún estuviera de luto pues no habían pasado ni dos semanas desde que había perdido a su esposo_._

Saliendo de sus pensamientos y para su sorpresa, encontró a la joven observándolo con paciencia reflejada en sus ojos grises. El silencio se hizo presente entre los dos extraños, y a los pocos segundos, sucedió algo que nunca habría imaginado.

Uzumaki Hyuga Hinata le sonrió -tan amable y tan cálida- que por un leve segundo su corazón -si tenía alguno- se detuvo; después, tan fugaz como apareció, desapareció y sin más la muchacha prosiguió su camino pasando a su lado, sin olvidar pronunciar su habitual saludo cordial.

Hubo un momento -enceguecedor- en cual su mente tratando de controlar el tumulto de emociones sin sentido cerró sus ojos para tranquilizarse, sin embargo el ambiente que lo rodeaba estaba envuelto en un delicioso aroma a higos que dicho acto provocó que se sintiera extasiado.

Honestamente, estaba perdiendo la cordura.

**— o —**

Por alguna extraña razón,_ su_ presencia era reconfortante y no había mañana o tarde en la que no quisiera transitar por aquel viejo callejón solitario. Hinata sabía que había sido el mejor amigo de su esposo, y aunque nunca lo conoció realmente, le gustaba la compañía silenciosa que parecía vagar entre los dos cada instante que se encontraban en el viejo callejón.

Como aquel día en la compañía sabia se mantuvieron mirando como las copas de los árboles de cerezo poco a poco adquirían más y más tonos naranjas. A la par que el viento soplaba sobre ellas. Hinata, ocasionalmente, se atrevía a mirar las expresiones masculinas del hombre a su lado. Admitiendo que se trataba de alguien atractivo, aunque… sin duda solitario.

Un leve tono rosa se tiñó en sus mejillas tratando de negar lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, moviéndola a un lado para desechar todo pensamiento extraño. Para cuando anocheció le brindo una de sus sonrisas tímidas y se dirigió a su viejo hogar.

No obstante aquella noche, la joven viuda no pudo conciliar el sueño, porque no hubo momento de paz en el que dejará de pensar en **él**. Mordiendo sus labios arremetió las mantas sobre su cabeza tratando de borrar la imagen de su rostro masculino de sus pensamientos, especialmente porque aún permanecía en su interior el recuerdo de su difunto y amado esposo.

Después de todo, Sasuke Uchiha no era más que un acompañante silencioso en un callejón abandonado que todos parecían haber olvidado, y entre dos extraños no podía –no debía– existir más que una simple y marcada soledad.

**— o —**

El viento estaba más helado de lo habitual, por lo que evitaron permanecer demasiado tiempo en el callejón. Aquel día, unas pocas hojas coloreadas comenzaron a caer. Sasuke sabía que el invierno estaba cerca y sin embargo no se sentía demasiado complacido por tal hecho.

Hinata por su parte, comprendía que el tiempo estaba pasando y los dos meses de luto habituales debían acabar pronto, su padre estaba encargado ahora de su bienestar y como era de suponerse, no podría huir de su destino en aquella ocasión.

Cerró sus ojos unos instantes tratando de evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por sus ojos, a lo que el shinobi frente a ella sin darse cuenta tosió. La muchacha levantó la vista sorprendida, observando al joven hombre con delicadeza.

—¿Cómo está vuestra esposa, Uchiha-san? —Hinata preguntó tragando las lágrimas que querían salir.

—Bien, ella está bien.

—Sakura me contó que el bebé será un niño…. Debe estar emocionado.

—¿No sabía que el médico personal de mi esposa fuera tan… indiscreta con otras persona? —comentó con rudeza mientras fruncía el ceño a lo que la joven viuda se aclaró la garganta.

—No creo que fuera la intención de Sakura, después de todo… quiere su felicidad.

—Hm.

Con cuidado tomó la taza de té caliente que tenía entre sus manos, era la primera vez desde sus extraños encuentros en el callejón que procedían a charlar en un lugar público como lo era la casa de té de la aldea. Suspirando un poco nerviosa, sus ojos se dirigieron al Uchiha.

—El invierno está cerca.

—No me gusta el invierno —Sasuke frunció el ceño, observando sin darse cuenta los labios carmesí de la muchacha; desviando la mirada se aclaró la garganta—. Es demasiado frío para mi gusto, supongo que igualmente no le agrada demasiado ¿cierto?

—Es toda una sorpresa —Hinata murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa—. Que no le agrade el invierno… y al contrario de lo que piensa Uchiha-san, en realidad… —lo miro, expandiendo sus labios carnosos en una atractiva y llamativa expresión que quemo en su interior—. Amo el invierno.

**— o —**

Algunas veces, Sasuke Uchiha no podía comprender porque había elegido a aquella jovencita para convertirse en su esposa. Había tenido la oportunidad, después de su regreso, de tomar como compañera a cualquier mujer de la aldea, aunque muchas de ellas lo consideraran su enemigo, sin embargo al final había sido _ella._

—Danna-sama ¿se encuentra bien? —preguntó la muchacha sentándose a su lado mientras acariciaba su amplio vientre con ternura.

—Si.

—Ha estado muy silencioso los últimos días… yo… —la muchacha adquirió un tono rojizo mientras sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. Hay un rumor que recorre la aldea, y no sé qué creer.

—¿Qué clase de rumor? —Sasuke frunció el ceño molesto. Su esposa trató de evitarlo, sin embargo el shinobi la tomó agresivamente de los hombros, sacudiéndola—. ¿Qué clase de rumores?.

—… —la joven se tragó las palabras.

—¡Contesta! —siseó.

—¿Danna-sama… tiene una relación intima con Hyuga Hinata? —la pregunta lo paralizó mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas que pudieran negar aquella "afirmación".

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Lo has visto, conversando en la casa de té, en el campo de entrenamiento… Danna-sama… —las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer las mejillas de la muchacha, mientras se arrodillaba a él, evitando lastimar su vientre—. No me deje, por favor…

—Hm —respondió el Uchiha mientras acariciaba su cabeza. Después de todo era su "esposa" y debía cumplir con ella, especialmente por el niño que venía en camino.

Cuando finalmente se durmió y tuvo la oportunidad de permanecer solo con sus pensamientos, el shinobi se pregunto que realmente estaba sucediendo. Frustrado y cansado se determinó a si mismo que iba a eliminar cada rumor que estuviera latiendo sobre su _relación _con la viuda de Naruto.

Lo cierto era que muy en el fondo, ni él mismo sabía si debía o no _negar_ aquel rumor.

**— o —**

La noticia recorrió todo el pueblo como un chisme viajero. Nadie podía explicarse cómo podían suceder tales eventos, especialmente entre el "traidor" y la "viuda" sin embargo todos acallaban sus voces cuando la presencia imponente del Uchiha se hacía presente en la escena.

En silencios ambos permanecieron en su lugar mientras las primeras luces nocturnas comenzaban a brillas. Los ojos grises de la joven lo miraron atentamente mientras Sasuke parecía perdido entre sus pensamientos.

—Lo lamento.

—No tienes porque disculparte…

—No, en realidad creo que es mi culpa.

—No, las personas hablan —los ojos negros miraron a la muchacha unos segundos, antes de desviar el rostro hacia la vista del cerezo seco y desnudo—. Ya es demasiado tarde.

—¿Eh? —preguntó confundida la joven, mientras levantaba la mirada hacia el shinobi. Sus mejillas adquieran un tono rojo intenso –inesperado- cuando notó como el joven hombre la miraba con atención, su expresión era fría… sin embargo había algo diferente en ella. Mordió sus labios virando su mirada a otro sitio—. ¿Su-sucede algo, Uchiha-san?

—No —respondió con seriedad mientras cerraba sus ojos—. ¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó siseando las palabras en su boca.

—Observamos el invierno a punto de llegar…

—Hinata —un escalofrío recorrió su espalda ante aquella pronunciación. Era la primera vez que pronunciaba su nombre, sin su permiso, sin embargo no _le desagradaba._

—No deberías decir mi nombre.

—Hm.

—Me casaré….

—Hm —apretó con fuerza la katana en sus manos.

El tiempo se detuvo unos instantes, con una sonrisa Hinata, se alejó de él disculpándose por terminar la charla tan pronto pero debía regresar a su casa. Sasuke la observó, desaparecer en la esquina al final del callejón.

Dejó que la fría brisa nocturna aclarará sus pensamientos, soltando su empuñadura. La sangre comenzó a gotear en esos instantes, mientras el color rojo sangre solemne brillaba como una fiera en los ojos del shinobi.

**— o —**

El frío llegaba hasta sus huesos en la vieja habitación. Tan solitaria y vacía que causaba un estruendo palpitante de dolor en su interior. Cerró sus ojos grises, desesperada por contacto humano, pero solo encontró el vació susurro de la noche.

Trató durante horas, en vano, de conciliar el sueño, pero desde hacía meses no podía hacerlo. Se sentía culpable, y asesina de los recuerdos más preciados que lentamente se iban desvaneciendo.

Se suponía que _él_ debía estar en sus sueños y pensamientos, cada segundo que fuera posible, pero para su desgracia, no estaba _sucediendo. _Frustrada trató de imaginar los besos, los roces y las caricias, pasando una mano por sus labios, anhelando el contacto cálido de un hombre que la acompañará en aquellas solitarias horas de invierno.

Afuera, el viento susurraba palabras lujuriosas a la par que la noche cargaba fantasías que no deseaba tener. Su cabello oscuro se revolvió entre las almohadas mientras de su boca se susurraba jadeante un solo nombre.

"_Sasuke…"_

Entonces se detuvo, abriendo sus ojos con la presión en el pecho, desesperada apretó las manos en dos puños golpeando la almohada. No, no, no era y nunca sería posible. Ya no podía soportar la soledad, y mientras colocaba la cabeza sobre sus piernas para evitar entrar en pánico, sus pensamientos no dejaban de pensar en un _"tal vez"._

Dio un grito agitado.

Estaba perdiendo la cordura.

**— o —**

Sus ojos rojizos no quitaron la atención de su figura delicada el día de _su_ compromiso. Era una fecha importante, así que todos habían sido invitados, puesto que Hyuga Hinata formaría parte nuevamente del clan que la vio nacer. Ya olvidados estaban los rumores acerca de su "relación". Ahora no eran más que susurros echados al viento.

Sasuke mantuvo la expresión fría, evitando que sus ojos se encontraran. No sabía porque deseaba desesperadamente romper con toda la fachada de perfección que adoraba la reunión. Mientras la novia parecía perdida entre sus propios pensamientos.

Súbitamente el destino le otorgó un momento para hablar con ella a solas, cuando la joven se levantó de su lugar, saliendo de la estancia hacia los pasillos de la casa. Cerrando sus ojos, el Uchiha se disculpó con su esposo y salió del salón sin levantar sospecha alguna.

Ahí en los pasillos solitarios de la casa Hyuga, ambos se encontraron. Los ojos grises lo observaron mientras apegaba su cuerpo delicadamente a la puerta corrediza que daba a los patios, mientras el color rojizo volvía a fundirse con pasión en los ojos del shinobi.

—¿Acaso me estoy volviendo loca? —Hinata preguntó mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello.

—Hm...

—¿Qué estamos haciendo? —Cuestionó, por segunda vez, mientras la desesperación comenzaba a ahogar su respiración—. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?.

Sin embargo el Uchiha no respondió, sin darse cuenta levantó su mano y la extendió hacia ella para acariciar su mejilla, en un acto que su mente subconsciente trataba de explicarse. Hinata cerró sus ojos, era tan cálido… tan suave, antes de que pudiera evitarlo se encontró a si misma a centímetros de distancia de su cuerpo masculino, oliendo el aroma que exploraba su piel guerrera.

—Hinata-sama.

Ambos se alejaron bruscamente al escuchar la voz seria de Neji, el joven shinobi se acercó a la joven y le tomó de la mano, llevándola de regreso a la sala con sus invitados. No hubo palabras que pudieran ser intercambiadas, solo quedaban rastros de un deseo que lo estaba consumiendo.

Estaba perdido.

Y no sentía remordimiento alguno por ello.

**— o —**

Fue el día más helado de todo el invierno. Pese a ello no caía nieve sin embargo cada uno de los habitantes de la aldea habían tomado ciertas medidas por si se presentaban complicaciones.

En el hospital de Konoha un shinobi observaba el cielo nublado mientras sus ojos oscuros trataban de comprender a la pequeña vida que ahora descansaba tras un cristal. Había sido demasiado pronto para su nacimiento, sin embargo el niño era fuerte y según Sakura posiblemente sobreviviría.

Instintivamente, al cerrar sus ojos solo imaginó un callejón solitario, las copas de los árboles en otoño y el suave olor a té de jazmín que llevaba _su_ ropa.

Deseaba:_ un toque, un beso, una sonrisa y el color cálido de sus ojos grises._

Molestó, apretó una de sus manos en un puño y golpeó una pared cercana a la sala cuna, mientras los gritos de las enfermeras hacían eco en sus oídos.

Antes de que el equipo Anbu llegue, notó los primeros copos de nieve que caían.

Era invierno.

Era demasiado tarde.

******— o —**

**La vio.**

_Por última vez._

Tres meses después de la ceremonia en la casa principal del clan Hyuga, cuando todos los cerezos se tiñeron de un tibio tono rosáceo que cubría la maleza adornando las calles de Konoha con pétalos y aroma a caramelo.

Aquella mañana, caminaba **solo** por el callejón que lo llevaba a su casa en el distrito Uchiha; ahora tenía que cumplir con sus deberes, había un hijo al que debía cuidar.

_Inesperadamente _encontró su silueta silenciosa, vestía un kimono color blanco, adornado de flores naranjas con el cabello suelto y lacio, una imagen que arrebataría el aire a cualquier shinobi, pero él… _no era cualquier hombre_.

Llevaba en sus manos pálidas –y delicadas- una sombrilla rojiza mientras levantaba su rostro hacia la lluvia de pétalos que la cubrían. Hubo un instante cuando bajo su rostro curvando sus labios carnosos –teñidos en rojo pálido- con una sonrisa melancólica provocando en él un deseo inexplicable de anhelo confundido.

Entonces, ella se dio cuenta del admirador silencioso a pocos metros de distancia. Lentamente sus miradas se cruzaron, palpitando en sus oídos el latente corazón mudo de sus propias acciones y pecados no suscitados.

Ninguno pronunció palabra, a la par que sus mentes se plagaban de pensamientos y emociones que no ninguno _debía_ tener. De pronto, ella sonrió -tímida y galante-, como la primera vez que se vieron ahí, cerrando sus ojos al compás de la brisa helada de invierno que aún permanecía en el ambiente primaveral, mientras, él extendía su mano para intentar tocar su delicado rostro femenino...

Una risa, infantil, interrumpió su trance dudoso, y volviendo a la realidad, Sasuke Uchiha, bajo la cabeza cambiando la expresión cálida de su mirada a una indiferente.

—Hyuga —susurró sutilmente—. Buenos días.

—Uchiha-san —respondió vehemente la muchacha, evitando encarar su frialdad—. Buenos días, mis… condolencias sobre vuestra perdida.

—Hm

Hubo un segundo que el silencio de sus acciones y la distancia paulatina se hizo arrebatadoramente doloroso que sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Los ojos negros observaron, taciturnos, un destello de malestar en los ojos grises de la joven Hyuuga. Sin embargo lo que sea que estuviera _ahí_, ya no existía.

Moviendo su cabeza, se despidió de ella, prosiguiendo su camino en silencio, mientras sujetaba el mango de la katana que se sostenía fúnebre sobre su cadera. Inconsciente cerró sus ojos al pasar a su lado, a centímetros de distancia, oliendo el delicado perfume de olivos e higos.

Cuando se hubo alejado de ella, apresuró su paso sin inmutarse de la mirada solitaria que la joven mujer le dedicaba a su figura y después de que él desapareció de su vista, ella permaneció unos minutos mirando el vació.

Con una sonrisa melancólica tomó su sombrilla rojiza y la colocó sobre su hombro; y con paso lento dio media vuelta para proseguir su propia vía. A los pocos segundos, su figura femenina desapareció al rodear la esquina mientras quedaba, tras de ella y en sus recuerdos, aquel hermoso callejón empañado en mantos de colores y una tibia soledad.

**********— o —**

**Él** era viudo.

**Ella** estaba casada.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**Notas de Autora: **Con todo mi cariño a las lectoras. Un placer escribir semejante pieza. No soy fan de la pareja, pero creo que es muy explotable. Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Reto escrito en 15 December 2009, publicado en mi comunidad de escritos: **The Typewriter Notes**.

_Gracias por leer. _


End file.
